This invention relates to developing powder compositions. More particularly it relates to developing powder compositions that comprise a mixture of toner powder particles and a fluoroaliphatic sulfonamido surface active agent.
The formation and development of images on surfaces is well known. This may be accomplished via electrographic copying processes. The images formed during these processes are usually developed by means of a developing powder transferred to a receptor (e.g., paper) and fixed thereon.
Many developing powders do not perform satisfactorily when subjected to the rigors of the working environment. For example, the developing powder compositions frequently transfer from the image roll to the receptor in areas other than those desired, i.e., the background areas. This can result in blurred images and overall poor copy quality. These disadvantages are frequently caused by the physical attraction of the developing powder for the image roll in these areas. The present invention, however, provides a novel developing powder composition that reduces this physical attraction thereby improving image and copy quality. Moreover, the present invention provides both heat-fusible and pressure-fixable developing powder compositions.